


Moving

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Romance, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-14
Updated: 2004-05-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Daphne's moving.  Where does that leave Justin?





	Moving

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian opened the door to the loft and smiled at the sneakers kicked haphazardly on the mat. Justin was here. Sure, Justin was there most of the time, but they seemed to miss each other almost everyday with their busy schedules the past couple. He noticed a pair of girl’s boots, and smiled a little more. Daphne was here as well.

“Hello?” He called out and Daph was in front of him not to long after that.

“Where’s Justin?”

She smiled a sad smile. What was going on? “He’s gone into hiding in the bedroom.”

Brian raised a brow. She signaled to tell him outside. Brian walked out confused and scratching the back of his neck. “So, Daph, what’s the drama?”

“I’m moving.” She told half excited half sad. He didn’t know there was that emotion.

Ok. “Where?”

“Well I’m not moving like permanently, but um I’m going to London to study abroad for the school year.” She blurted finally. Probably the same way she’d told Justin.

Ah. And the cheese stands alone. What had he felt like when Mikey was leaving with Dr Dave? Oh right like someone had grabbed his heart and torn it out.

“Annnd you broke the news?” He guessed running a hand through his hair.

“I told him I wouldn’t go if he asked.” Wow she really was Justin’s Mikey. “But he said defiantly not I have to go. But . . . well among other things . . . he has to move when I leave.”

Brian smiled despite himself. “Well why wouldn’t he move in here?”

She grinned. “He didn’t want you to ask cause he didn’t have anywhere else to go.”

Brian rolled his eyes. “That kid’s fucking romantic notions are going to kill me.”

She smirked. “Or make you a loving person.”

Brian hid his smile. “One of em.”

“You’ve got two weeks. I have to give up the Apartment. I’d let him keep it, but . . . it’s school housing and he doesn’t go there.”

Brian nodded. “Okaaay. Daph, thanks for being such a bearer of good news.”

She giggled. “Shut up, Brian. I’ve already bummed one guy out. You have to be happy for me.”

Brian smiled, and out of character pulled Daph into a hug. “Have fun. And call him a lot.” He pulled out two hundred dollars. “Calling cards.”

“Oh Brian I ca...”

“Yea you can. I mean it. Call him”

She could cry at the love in his words. “I will. At least twice a week.”

He nodded. “Now get packing. I’ll . . . get that.” He referred to Justin somewhere in the loft.

She couldn’t help but get teary. This leaving thing would be hard. “He knows right? How much I love him?”

Brian smiled and wiped her tear. “He knows.”

She nodded, and grabbed him in a hug. Brian smiled and hugged back. Then she turned and disappeared down the stair well with a wave of her hand. Brian turned and reentered the silent loft.

Walking to the bedroom he saw Justin on top of the duvet face down. Still as night.

“Jus?”

Justin’s hand rose in a pitiful hello, and Brian held back a laugh. “Careful your excitement overwhelms me.”

“She’s leaving me.” It was muffled by the pillows his face was buried in.

Brian smiled softly laying next to the young man and resting a hand over his back. “I heard a rumor.”

Justin nodded slightly. “I’ve been friends with Daphne since we were five.”

“And you’ll still be friends with her when you’re fifty five.”

“She isn’t going to keep calling back here when she’s hanging out in London, Brian.” He told still not removing his head from the pillow.

“Justin. I know you think you’re loosing your best friend, but she is coming back.”

Justin looked up and for some reason Brian wasn’t prepared for the tears. He smiled softly.

“Don’t cry Justin.”

“She’s my constant. My mom isn’t even a constant in my life like Daph is. Now she’s leaving.”

Brian wiped a tear. “It’s part of growing up.”

“Loosing someone you love?”

Brian nodded. “Unfortunately.”

Justin crawled into Brian’s arms. “I told her to go.”

“I’m glad you did. She wont forget that.”

Justin snuggled into Brian. “It just changes so much.”

“She’ll be back before you know it.”

“Well in the mean time. I have no friends.”

“Thanks.”

Justin smiled. “We’re friends?”

Brian rolled his eyes. “Nah we’re enemies that fuck. What do you think?”

Justin shrugged good way to slide into this conversation. They had to have it. “More than friends?”

Brian smiled. Justin was being shy. Brian had told him back when Justin had come back from Ethan that it was just fucking. Nothing more. Then, of course, that was just sort of to punish Justin since Brian knew he was in love with the kid.

“What’d you have in mind?” He asked gently.

Justin shrugged. He didn’t dare. Brian had said it, and said it every time Justin said it to him. Didn’t that mean something more than friends? When you’re making the most beautiful love and he leans in and whispers. “I love you so much.” But they weren’t boyfriends. Not really. Not officially. Sure Justin referred to him as such, but not with him around, and only cause it was easier than ‘non boyfriend, boyfriend.’ They weren’t partners. They were lovers by definition, but Brian never called them that. Other than for the benefit of Justin’s insurance being covered.

“I don’t wanna play a game. What are we?” He whispered. He needed to know if he was going to ask to move back in.

Brian pushed blond hairs away from the beautiful pale face. “You’re ruining my reputation, Mr Taylor.”

“Bri please.”

“Everything. We’re everything.” Brian whispered in his ear.

“Partners?” Brian nodded Justin looked in his eyes. “Lovers?”

“We’re defiantly lovers.” Brian said kissing his forehead.

Justin smiled. “When you introduce me to people you just say. This is Justin Taylor. Not my friend. Or my partner. I’m just Justin Taylor.”

“Maybe because you’re enough.”

“Brian, I want to be Justin Taylor, your boyfriend.” There. No one could say he didn’t try.

Brian smiled and stroked his hair. Justin was waiting for the rejection.

“You’ve been Justin Taylor, my boyfriend, for a lot longer than you realize Sunshine.”

Justin let go of the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, and leaned into Brian.

“Yea?” He asked happily.

“Mmmhmm.”

Two down. One to go. He wanted to be asked. Wanted it to be special. Not like the other times when Justin had to move in cause something went wrong.

“Oh. I’ve been meaning to ask you.” Brian started “When are we moving the rest of your stuff in?”

Justin looked up. He smiled slightly. “Meaning to ask me?”

“Maybe I have a hard time putting things into words.”

“Uh huh.”

“But uh . . . maybe when you don’t spend the night. I can’t sleep. And it’s possible that seeing your crap all over the place makes me smile when you’re not looking. And I probably love coming home when you’re cooking us supper. And I defiantly want that to happen . . . all the time.”

Justin’s tears were fading into a wide grin. “Not cause Daph is moving? Or cause you feel bad?”

“No.”

“Not cause of head trauma?” Justin asked smirking.

Brian pinched him. “That’s not funny, and no.”

“Cause you love me?”

Brian smiled. “What did I say about fishing for complements?”

“Just make sure no one else is around?”

Brian laughed out loud. “Cause I love you.”

“Can we start tomorrow?”

Brian lay back pulling the young man with him. “Definitely.”


End file.
